


Under Your Black Wings (under hiatus)

by hyperlazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has Powers, Alex Danvers is a demon, Alternate Universe - Demons, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlazy/pseuds/hyperlazy
Summary: Alex would never admit it, she too had secrets of her own. And when something happens that makes her reveal her true self, everyone she loves will do what it takes to help her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Be Yourself, Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I've had this idea for a while now, this will have multiple chapters so get ready! I don't know when I'll post new chapters but we'll find out.  
> DISCLAIMER: English is not my native language.

_"Alex, why don't you just be yourself? You're true self?"_

That's what Kara said to her two weeks ago on a sister night. She wanted to, but being herself had alot of risks and danger.

But now, seeing that bullet hit Lena's abdomen making her body collide with the glass walls of her office, making her fall, made her feel things that she sent deep down in her mind.

"LENA!" And in a fraction of a second, those same black wings appear before she jumps for her. 

Before this, Alex would've thought that 38 floors was too much for a building, but now she's thankful for it. 

"Lena!" Descending down those floors was easy, but fighting gravity wasn't. 

Her heart sinks as she feels herself descend down the floors, the wind rushing through her hair, the blood oozing out of her abdomen.

"Lena!" She frowns before opening her closed eyes, seeing black wings and.. _Alex?_

"...Alex?"

"Take my hand!" Alex face seems tense, exhausted and her eyes squinting from the wind, her right arm extending and waiting for her to grab it. 

Lena, with all the energy she could muster with an bullet in her abdomen, successfully grabs it and she feels herself being cradled under massive black wings before passing out.

"Stay with me, Lena. Stay with me.." It was a mantra she repeated and repeated before landing on the DEO's balcony.

\---

It didn't take long for the media to mass produce articles about her, but Alex didn't care about that, she was scared for Lena. 

Kara, who was unconscious at the time of incident, worn out from an alien fight, had already woken up. She had already told her about it, and she was happy that she embraced herself and saved Lena, but she was also scared, just like her, the blonde was worried for the CEO.

It's been a day, and Alex had never left the med bay since then, sitting next to Lena's bed, holding her hand. 

She felt herself being droopy, the flight and tension took mass amounts of her energy away, and made her exhausted more than she was used to. 

_It has been years since she last took a fly in the skies._

And now, when she's used to not being exhausted, and she had to hold back her food portions. The feeling of being normal seemed to be a good idea,

 _She hopes so_. 

  
Lena squints as she opens her eyes to a bright room, the noise of busy agents moving around evident, she's startled when she feels someone stir on her lap. She takes a glance to see Alex napping, her wings flowing down to the ground, both her hands over her right hand, and she flushes, the simple act of holding hands was driving her crazy, stirring up her feelings. 

She's surprised when Alex opens her eyes. 

Looking at it first, her eyes were blood red, but then changed into the hazel eyes that she's grown accustomed to. 

"Lena- Lena? You're awake!" Lena's amused as she sees Alex face change emotion in a second, from grumpy, to confused and to surprise. 

The CEO chuckles as she nods happily. 

_If every morning was like this, she'd sleep earlier._

"Thank you, Alex." 

"You don't need to thank me, but you need to promise me you're going to take self defense lessons?" Alex raises her eyebrows.

"Noooo..." She fakes dread and chuckles. 

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Alex asks, before looking at her with such concern in her eyes it makes her feel so vulnerable.

"No. I'm fine, how long was I unconscious?" 

"A day." Alex mutters, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What? L-Corp-"

"Is being handled by Sam, I've told her personally of what happened yesterday, and is here right now to handle L-Corp while you're trying to heal." The redhead cuts her off, rolling her eyes at her.

"Sam's here?"

"She arrived at midnight yesterday and was worried sick about you." Alex whispers, closing her eyes. 

"Are.. you alright Alex?" Lena asks, looking at the redhead who was swaying while her eyes were closed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the flight just took a toll on my energy." She mutters before forcing her eyes back open. 

"I'm sorry, it's my fault-" 

"If anything, it's my fault for not embracing who I am." And it was true, Alex hid her true self for 25 years, sure it was for a greater good. But now that she's thought about it, she truly wanted to be herself, her _true_ self. Not just Alex Danvers the Director of the DEO, but Alex Danvers the demon.

"What are you exactly?" Lena asks, looking back to her massive wings. 

"I'm a demon- well half demon." The redhead smiles and closes her eyes again. "My dad was a demon, she fell in love with my mom, but now he's gone, he was attacked by his own kind, took him to the mountains were they slaughtered him." She sighs before placing her arms on the bed using it as her pillow. "He was a rebel, and refused to dwell on humans, all of my memories of my father was him telling me that humans are just like me, without wings, red eyes and a lesser appetite than me." Alex chuckles sadly before Lena sees tears stream down her cheeks. 

"Alex.."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should be the one comforting you." Alex sniffles and wipes the tears away with her hands, sporting a sad smile

"My biological mother died in a car accident, she was with me, and I watched her bleed out not asking for help. The next thing I knew, I was in the Luthor household. I regret not asking for help. If I did, she would still be here." Lena bites her lip, trying to contain the sob that's threatening to come out.

"Lena, I'm so sorry." 

"It's.. alright." She breath comes out ragged, clearly trying to stay strong and not cry.

"No, it's not. No child should ever see that." Alex tears up again, and stands up to hug her. Lena finally crumbles in her embrace and sobs. 

They stay like that for 5 minutes, Lena crying a wet spot in Alex's DEO clothes, and Alex hugging her like she's never seen her in ages. Not one of them were talking, too vulnerable and comfortable to care.

"God, it's too early in the morning. Do you want something to eat?" The redhead asks before Lena chuckles. 

"Sure."


	2. Getting To Know The Other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lena wakes up from her injury, Alex cares for her, and the CEO learns a few things about the Director along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this late update, exams just ended last friday and this weeks been crazy. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)

"Lena?" Alex asks as she enters the medbay with a tray, using her foot to hold the door.

Looking around, she sees Lena sitting, staring into space. "Are you alright?" 

Lena jumps and dramatically puts a hand to her chest. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She sighs, looking at the tray suspiciously. 

"Before you ask, it's kale. I had Sam order it for you when you wake up." Alex mutters, rolling her eyes and setting the tray onto Lena's lap. 

"How'd you know I'd wake up?" 

"Gunshot wounds only take a day or two of being unconscious, a few hours if you're lucky. Take it from someone who has them five times a week." The redhead jokes smiling to herself, looking at Lena who was scarfing down her salad. 

"You don't heal?" Lena asks, looking at her curiously, before eating another spoonful of her salad.

"Well, I do. Faster than most humans, but wounds still leave scars, not like Kara's whose skin is perfect 'cause those damn Kryptonian genes.." Alex groans annoyingly at that thought, maybe Kara had a few scars here and there, but nothing compared to Alex, who was littered with scars and bruises throughout her body. 

Lena protectively guards her salad when she sees Alex's hand come up to the tray. "Jeez, I was just taking my sandwiches." The redhead mutters before letting out a throaty laugh, and Lena's guard falls down at the sound. Making Lena smile as Alex sneaks her hand on the tray to rescue her sandwiches. 

Lena watches as Alex carefully unwraps the foil, and eat the sandwich until she moans in delight. 

"Goddamn, this is the best sandwich the DEO ever had." She talks over her food. 

Lena just stares. 

"What?" Alex asks, looking like she just got caught stealing candy. 

"What- Nothing!" Lena stutters and looks back to her salad, putting her head down to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks. 

"Those meds really messed with you huh?" Alex chuckles before turning her attention back to her sandwich.

"Yeah, I guess." Lena mumbles before taking a spoonful of kale. 

"About that, I wanna ask something." The CEO mutters looking at Alex. "Go ahead." The latter nods.

"Are you're eyes red? Or does it turn red when you transform?" 

"Mine are red, most demons have dark brown eyes, but I have a few friends who has red eyes, but there's a possibility you're eyes turn to brown as you grow older, but mine still stays red, I dunno." Alex shrugs, munching on her sandwich. It was true, alot of demons have been awed that Alex's eyes are still red, because most of demons who had red eyes eventually turned to brown once they got older, but not Alex's. She thinks it's perks of being half human, though the redhead doubts that.

"But, you have hazel eyes.." 

"That's the perks of transforming." The redhead smirks, setting her sandwich back to the tray.

"You're wings?" Lena asks, nodding to the massive wings Alex had. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary, they're black, bulletproof, massive..."

"Wait- wait, bulletproof?" 

"Oh, yeah it's bulletproof, but I can still get injured by Demon's Steel." Alex shrugs,

"What's that?"

"Steel from hell, used by demon slayers back in the day." Alex mumbles, remembering the stories her Dad told her long ago, about a war between man and demons, Alex had been frightened of it, too young to understand why both sides were fighting and killing the other, why demons found entertainment in haunting human lives and why the humans we're so blood thirsty. But she had found an answer to these questions as she grew older. 

It was true nature.

"So humans and demons fought back then?" Lena concludes with a sad smile, sad that instead of peace and harmony between two kinds, it's replaced by blood-thirst and anguish. Forcing the demons to lay low, hide themselves in the shadow.

"Long ago, a lot of demons died then, so they laid low." Alex smiles, and plays with her fingernails. 

"Oh, that's why you mostly stay hidden?" Lena sighs, disappointed that the two kinds don't have such great history.

"Yeah, either way, they're still gonna come back sooner or later." Alex groans, looking back to Lena who looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Not everyone is good, Lena. That's why we stay hidden, if someone bad finds out about us living here, they're gonna attack." Alex says calmly, like she had told herself this over and over again.

"But, the media, it's all happy munching on you right now."

"That's what I was wary of, but now that a day had passed and nothing happened, it's safe to say we can atleast prepare for it." Alex smiles sadly, shrugging and leaning on her chair.

"Your suit." Lena mumbles incoherently

"What-"

"I'll make your suit. Lena says, looking at Alex with such determined eyes. 

"Lena, you don't-"

"I want to." Lena cuts her off sending her a look.

"Okay." Alex smiles widely, nodding her head.

Neither did they know, that simple suit would be the start of something new, something that would be revolutionary.


	3. Ms. Danvers Is Here To See You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes Lena out for a fly, and finds themselves swooning over the other. Also, Alex and Lena work together to synthesize Demon's Steel.

"Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers is here to see you." Jess buzzes on the intercom

"Let her in, Jess." Lena replies, not taking her head away from her paperwork and hears the door open. 

"Kara? What are you doing here so early? I thought lunch was tomorrow?" 

"It's Alex." And Lena finally pries her eyes away from her paperwork to see Alex, and she reminds herself to breathe. 

Alex is wearing black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie under a leather jacket. It was the usual, but damn. Lena can't pry her eyes away. 

She can't put an off button to these feelings. It's the real reason she didn't show up or visited Kara for the past week, she was too busy trying to control her feelings. Alex was a gorgeous woman, any blind man can see that, but after the incident at L-Corp, (and what happened at the DEO med bay) everything had changed. Feelings that she buried deep into those boxes arose again.

But she can only think about those lips, those lips that are so damn kissable! 

"Lena to Earth! Earth to Lena!" Alex exlaims, waving her hands infront of Lena's face to catch her attention.

Lena finally snaps out of her trance, and sees Alex smirk at her. 

"What?" Lena asks, looking at Alex who still held that playful smirk. 

"Nothing, I was just checking up on the suit." The redhead finally drops the smirk and looks at her seriously. 

"Ah, the suit." Lena smiles and takes something under her desk and gives it to Alex. 

It was a small white box. 

"That's it?" 

Lena stands up whilst fixing her blazer and walks up to Alex, pressing the box into her chest, making the suit materialize. 

"I thought you would've known what that box meant, it's the same as Kara's." The CEO deadpans and she can only hear was Alex's muffled 'woahs' and 'wows'

"Thanks for the suit, Lena. It's awesome!"

The suit was white and grey, a great contrast to her black wings, altough it's design was almost just like her old tactical suit Winn gave her, this one is much more durable, the suit itself is made with metal making it heavy for the normal human, but to Alex it feels just fine. But the helmet was everything.

The helmet, just like Kara's had it's own AI, and started scanning everything her eyes saw. The design of the helmet was gorgeous, the sleek white of the visor and the dark grey of metal was hypnotizing.

And Lena would agree, she was pratically drooling as she saw the suit on her, her knees starting to go weak.

"I hadn't put a logo on yet, figured you wouldn't want one, the back of the suit adjusts itself so when you reveal your wings it doesn't tear the suit." Lena smiles before Alex takes out the helmet revealing her own full blown smile that finally made her knees go weak. 

"Thank you, like really, what do I owe you?" Alex asks, looking at Lena, determined to do anything she asks.

"I always liked flying with Kara, but she isn't that much gentle. Now that you can fly, I wanna see if you could compete with her." Lena says in a playful tone that makes Alex's spine shiver as she puts the helmet back on.

"Then I'm up for the challenge." Alex asks, before carrying Lena bridal style and revealing her wings,.

"Tell me when it gets too uncomfortable." She mutters before darting off into the sky.

Lena closes her eyes at the wind, but when she opens them again, she can see huge massive wings flapping, and Alex's helmet too close to her own to be considered appropriate.

She feels Alex stop when they were high enough in the sky, "So, what does Kara normally do?" Alex asks as the visor dematerializes to reveal her face.

"Don't ask me that, do what you would do." Lena rolls her eyes playfully, and Alex scoffs. Lena feels herself flush as Alex repositions their bodies so that they press together, almost as one. 

Alex flips them over so that Lena is laying on the redhead's stomach and grins, a big wide toothy grin, wings still flapping. It was adorable, Lena had to admit, a big childish grin on a woman who was always sporting a frown or being a badass is adorable.

"Why are you smiling?" Lena chuckles, looking at Alex who still held the toothy grin. 

"It just feels so good to be back up here." Alex sighs happily before closing her eyes, taking in the gushes of wind hitting her face.

Lena smiles at the sight, seeing the euphoria on the redhead's face. Who would've thought this big softie is a demon?

"How long has it been since you flew?"

"It's been a long time." Alex opens her eyes again and smiles before hugging Lena tightly. 

Lena stiffens, surprised, and Alex smiles before thrusting her wings to propell them up to the skies, then wrapping her massive wings around the brunnete to fasten her and spinning them around as Lena hears Alex's laughter as they ascend into the clouds. 

Lena had never heard that laugh before, and to know that she's one of the main reasons behind it, the main reasons Alex is carefree, made her stomach explode with butterflies.

This was the same moment Lena knew; she fell in love with Alex Danvers. 

When the massive wings unwrapped Lena, she couldn't help but stare at the view. The sun was setting, a spread of pinks and oranges in the sky, the clouds beneath them, barely seeing the buildings below. Lena's first thought was how in the rom-coms Kara had forced her to watch, at this point, the two leading characters would have confessed their feelings, kissing eachother, laughing wholeheartedly. Oh how she wished it was one of those movies.

Alex smiles at Lena, who was still admiring the view, her hair tousled by the wind, her eyes misty, smiling widely, the corners of her eye sporting a crinkle from smiling too long.

"It's a beautiful view." The brunnete mutters, still looking at the sunset. "It is." Alex sighs, still looking at Lena who looks back at her and smiles shyly. 

They stayed like that for 15 minutes, watching the sun set, Alex's wings still flapping, Lena's hair still tousled by the wind. Neither wanted to go back down, back to their own lives, back to where they both don't have excuses to be in the others arms.

"Let's head back, it's getting late." Alex mutters and Lena only nods. 

Lena's smile drops when she realises what she's doing, she's falling for someone, and for the first time, she doesn't want to deny it, she's scared of what may happen. She didn't want to break the budding friendship they have, but she wanted more than that. Though she doubts Alex would ever feel the same, maybe she can get used to only being a friend, or what if Alex is just using her- No, she wouldn't!

Lena's train of thought stopped when she feels her feet touch the ground. She looks back up at Alex, the gorgeous woman still smiling as she fixes her hair. 

"I had a fun time today." Alex smiles, setting Lena down.

"Me too." Lena smiles back, and for the first time, she was honest. She really did have fun up there, the laughter, banter, and flying of course, was fun in and out of itself, but she all she wanted was to be with Alex (which was weird, but who cares?)

"I hope we can do more things like this." The redhead reveals the same toothy grin from earlier. 

"I hope so, you're better than Kara by the way. Don't tell her I said that." Lena winks playfully and Alex chuckles.

"Well, I need to go. I'll see you when I can?" The redhead asks.

"I'll see you when I can, Director." Lena calls out, before they both hear a cracking sound. 

Alex's eyes are wide as she sees the pieces of a broken doorknob of Lena's office door. "So you're stronger than most humans.. good to know." Lena replies smugly before chuckling silently. 

Alex laughs, "Sorry, lost my control there." she awkwardly opens the door before looking at Lena for the last time, who nods.

The next day, all the tabloids had the same image. With Alex holding Lena in a bridal style in the skies, written in big letters:

_National City's new winged superhero, buddy-buddy with Lena Luthor?_

She only blushes when Kara sends her a look the next day, showing the tabloid with the image.

"Care to explain, Alex?" Kara asks, eyebrows raised

\---

A week had passed, Alex was stressed and confused, the other demons haven't attacked yet- which by this time, they would've. -and she's stressed out at training her agents to the best of their abilities, and the media was still attacking her with stupid names.

Fighting demons was hard, it's harder when Demon's Steel is probably wiped off the face of the Earth-

"Director Danvers!" 

"Brainy?" Alex turns around, looking at Brainy who was holding a sword. 

"Kara and I had found a sword made of what I can say is Demon's Steel." Brainy mutters and Alex's eyes are wide. 

Well atleast one problem is checked off the list. 

Alex walks over to Brainy and holds the blade of the sword. Flinching her hand away when it burns. 

"Where did you find this?" 

"In Israel." Alex hears Kara land in the DEO.

"Brainy, can you synthesize it?" Alex sighs, looking back over at the training room to see one of her agents fall onto the foam, then see another agent pick him up. 

"I can, but I'll need assistance from Ms. Luthor." Brainy's voice cuts her out of her trance. 

"Sure, I'll ask her is she's available today." The redhead replies before going into her office, leaving Kara and Brainy with the sword.

She quickly takes her phone and takes the white box Lena had given to her, pressing it to her chest to reveal the suit.

Lena sighs, she's bored, her schedule is empty and she should be in her penthouse, but being there is like putting herself in a jail cell. She doesn't want to be there, but she doesn't want to be here either. 

Lena groans, hearing the ringing from her phone. She picks it up, not looking at the caller ID. 

"Hello?" She grumbles, fixing her suit and leaning back into her office chair. 

"Lena? Are you free today?" Alex asks nervously. 

"I'm free, why?" Lena replies, closing her eyes. Trying to rid herself of the droopiness coming over her features. 

"I need some help synthesizing something." The redhead mutters before she sighs. 

"Ah, I see the DEO's in need for my assistance, eh?" The CEO teases, before getting up from her chair to get out of the office. 

"Uhm." She hears Alex awkwardly grumble to herself. 

"What?" 

"Check your window to the right." Alex mutters awkwardly before Lena turns her head right to reveal Alex, who was wearing the suit, the visor dematerialized revealing her smiling face, her left hand waving to say hello, her massive black wings flapping. 

"You are.. full of surprises, Director." Lena smirks. 

\---

Alex comes back to the DEO with Lena in her arms, setting her down. Lena starts to talk business. 

"What is it that we're synthesizing?" The CEO asks, pulling at the ends of her suit to fix the crumples. 

"Demon's Steel." Alex mutters before the see Supergirl running in the distance. 

"Alex! Lena!" Kara yells, waving her arms around frantically.

"What?" 

"Brainy needs your help." Kara ushers. "Isn't that why we came here?" Alex mutters before crossing her arms. "Like, right now?" Kara sighs, before pulling Alex by the hand and leading her to the lab.

"Director Danvers, Ms. Luthor, pleasure to see you." Brainy starts before turning his attention back to the sword. "The material itself is fascinating, these minerals aren't found here on Earth."

"Yeah, and those minerals were purged, so I'm asking you to synthesize it."

"Well, what is it that makes it deadly to demons?"

"That depends on the standpoint. If it's religion, the material of the sword is just plain steel, but the blade is cursed with spirits of angels and blah blah. If we're talking science, the material of the blade is called Demon's Steel, the only thing that can harm demons." Alex explains before taking the sword by the handle and placing it on her wing, making the wing twitch in pain. 

"It gives a burning sensation and burn marks, but that's impossible because we're not prone to heat. So that means that whatever the materials the blade is made of, it kills demons not burning them." The redhead sighs. 

"So if we only know what it is.. or if it's even Earth material." Alex grumbles before Brainy takes the sword.

"There is this theory, that demons are from a different dimension, and only crossed paths with Earth because of a coincidence. So, if we pretend that the theory is correct. We should check this material for alien origins." Lena suggests, before Brainy takes another look at the sword. 

"How'd you know about that?"

"There is a thing called research, Director." Lena teases before Brainy's face holds a look of surprise.

"Hm, it's similar to the steel used in Legion rings." 

"Well?" Alex sighs.

"Legion rings are made out of Jupiterian steel." Brainy takes a long look at the blade, trying to determine if he's right or not.

"If it's the same as a Legion ring, why can't it give people the ability to fly?" Kara asks from behind them, completely amazed from their discovery.

"Simple. Legion rings were designed to give powers to it's owner, as this sword was not. This was made in the early 14th century B.C." Brainy explains, setting the sword down.

"Well, how can Jupiterian steel suddenly be here, on Earth?" Kara asks, doing that hand gesture she always seemed to do when she's asking.

"If I recall it correctly, Earth had the same steel before it was purged, everyone did their best, they wandered everywhere, made every mine, to get this steel. Steel like that was rare." Alex mutters, placing her hands on her hip.

"Correct." Brainy praises. 

"So, if our hypothesis is correct.." Lena starts, before taking Brainy's hand and taking out the Legion ring. "This, should hurt you." Lena states, holding the ring up in between her thumb and index finger.

Alex gently takes the ring and feels the burning sensation, flinching her hand away. 

"Yep." The Director says between gritted teeth. 

Later on, Brainy and Lena we're able to synthesize the steel, and mass produce tons for it. What for? You may ask. 

For weapons, bullets, anything at least, it took a huge cut of their budget, but nothing it can't fix. 

The next few days Alex finds a piece of paper in her mail, written in red letters

_Vlh glmdo, glflb. Rlj l zbo ewlg hrl dlmd fednli ez oepg bewld ejli, oep nbb nir oep epbd'wl tenjld pi ieejlg._

_(Get ready, rebel. When we fly over the dead bodies of your loved ones, you will wish you would've joined us sooner.)_

\---

So here Alex was, armed and ready for an uncoming war. 

And it was coming, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me searching up 'Demon Language' at 2 AM in the morning, not satanic, just a writer passing through.


	4. I Love You, Lena.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited fight begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angst this chapter, sorry for the late update, writing action scenes are hard.

"Uhm, hey guys, I need to tell you all something." Alex mutters nervously as she rubs her hand in anticipation, looking at Lena, Kara, Nia, Brainy, and J'onn.

"What is it, Alex?" J'onn asks, tilting his head curiously.

Alex reveals her massive wings, accidentally hitting her left wing on the division of her apartment. "I'm a demon." 

Nia seems flabbergasted, J'onn only looks at her smugly. 

"Yeah, I know." J'onn chuckles.

"Wha- how? - nevermind, you read minds." Alex stutters over her words that Lena finds adorable.

"A demon!? Those are true!?" Nia gasps in surprise. 

"Yeah, yeah we're true. And I need your guy's help."

"Anything." They all say in unison, and Alex smiles widely.

\---

Director Alex Danvers' head perks up at the sound of blaring alarms, an indication of a demon in town. 

"Supergirl?" The Director asks into the comms.

"Alex... I think- I think it's time." Kara mutters silently, hearing the gulp in her sentence, a clear indication of how this was going to be ugly. 

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can, be safe." Alex orders, before turning her attention back to her agents. 

"You all know the drill. We need backup immediately. Vasquez, you take charge from here." Alex barks her orders, looking at her agents who was suiting up. 

"Remember, this are demon's we're talking about. I need all our helicopters in the air right now." She barks out before making her suit materialize and flying out of the DEO. 

She's suddenly overwhelmed, she's been waiting for this moment and it finally came. The next thing she notices is flying over the L-Corp building, seeing Lena at the balcony before speeding her way to the scene.

...

Lena's startled by the sound of screams below, taking her attention away from her computer screen, she stands up and takes a peek from her balcony. Only to see a swarm of flying demons approaching the city. 

This was it. 

She turns her head just in time to see the black and white blur that she assumed was Alex. 

...

  
"Supergirl!" Alex yells before punching a demon approuching her. 

"Alex, thank Rao you came here." Kara sighs exasperated. "Even though I'm Kryptonian, these demons sure are strong." She grunts before kicking a threat down to the ground. 

"Yep." Alex mutters just before she tosses a knife at Kara.

"What's this?"

"Demon's Steel." Alex grunts before sending a demon down by a roundhouse kick. 

"How many are they?" The redhead asks, before taking cover on one of the trunks of a car. 

"They just keep on going, it's like it'd never ending." Kara yells, before performing a left hook, making the attacker fall to the ground.

"Well, that's great." Alex mutters before taking a deep breath, looking at her attacker.

Alex moans in pain as she receives a left hook from her attacker, then her training kicks in. She immediately gives him a punch square in the face, making him pass out down to the ground. 

Then, the swarm of DEO Issued SUV's and helicopters come in, shooting at their enemies. 

Then, they're followed by J'onn, Nia, Brainy, and ( _not surprisingly._ ) Lena who's holding the same sword Brainy and Kara had found long ago.

"Lena?! What are you doing here?! It's not safe!" Alex yells, dematerializing her visor to see Lena clearly. 

Lena just shrugs before handing her the sword. 

"It shouldn't harm you if you only hold the handle." Lena raises her eyebrows before tossing it to Alex, who nods approvingly with a smile.

"Oh this is going to be _so_ fun." The redhead materialises her visor once again, before taking an attacker by it's neck and flying high up into the sky, later they see the same demon fall, bleeding out with Alex continuing her way with the swarm of demons coming.

Slashing through her ways of demons and more demons she finds herself trapped in a demon arms, holding her shoulders, looking at her like he's. pleading for mercy. 

"Please.. there is some of us who don't want to fight." The demon whispers silently, tears streaming down his face. 

"Gather them, shelter yourselves, transform into humans and hide behind those black cars you see. I'll keep you safe." Alex promises before the said demon smiles and flys away, gathering the other people. 

Immediately, Alex turns her attention back to the bad guys, stabbing one through its chest. Before pulling it out and slashing someone elses shoulder. Making them bleed out and fade away like dust. 

The redhead sees Kara attacking multiple people aswell, J'onn, Nia and Brainy by her side also fighting.

Her agents are still holding up, yet she feels pity as she sees some of them fall to the ground, and then being picked up by their comrades and put to safety.

She then turns her attention back to the battle slashing her way through the demons. She looks up as she hears yelling from above. 

A woman was squirming under the demons arms and crying for help. 

Alex flys up and plays tug of war with the demon, exchanging awkward punches that the other dodges. 

"Supergirl, a little help please." Alex grumbles into the comms while she holds the demon by it's shoulders just as Kara kicks the demon and retrieves the lady. 

Alex looks behind her and see that while there we're still many, the army had seemed to have sent all its cavalry, meaning only a little more time, and this would be over.

She dives down, slashing another demon by the throat as she sees some turn fly away from the battle, and hide behind the black SUV's. 

"Director, a bunch of demons just showed up-"

"They're not threats, Vasquez, I've talked to them. Keep them safe." The director buzzes into the comms while slashing someone's neck, and stabbing one in the stomach. 

She sees Supergirl and J'onn fly over, each fighting a demon in their flight, successfully taking them down.

She then sees Brainy hold a demon by his feet, and sending him down into the ground and tackling him. 

Then something clicks, Lena is nowhere to be found.

"Anybody seen Lena anywhere?" The redhead grumbles into the intercom before pulling her sword out of the demon's chest to stab it into another's once more. 

"I think she's back at L-Corp taking her employees to safety." Kara answers while Alex identifies the sound of cracking bones

"Good." The Director mutters before slashing someone by the leg and front-kicking another demon sending him down to the ground. 

Alex then takes a fly up above to observe their enemies, only a little more remains, she breaths a deep breath of relief.

Then she feels herself being pulled down to the ground. Then her helmet is punched before she manages to dodge the attack, she then regains focus and gives him a right hook and a kick to his face. 

Alex was in a middle of attacking another demon when she hears the words: "RETREAT! THEY HAVE COME!" 

_Who are 'they' and why are they retreating?_

"Alex? What's happening?" 

"I... I don't know Supergirl." Alex says, breath ragged, heart thumping wildly in her chest, her palms are starting to sweat.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to stop it." They hear J'onn speak into the comms. 

"J'onn is right." Alex mutters silently, still seeing the demons retreat. She looks around to see her agents, and to see that their numbers are falling. 

"Vasquez." Alex calls out, still looking at her agents.

"Yes, Director?"

"Tell our agent's to retreat, there are too many injured at this point. Take them to the med-bay and let them rest." The Director orders, looking at Vasquez who sends a confused look her way.

"But, Director Danvers-"

"No buts, that's an order. I'm not losing anymore agents." Alex barks out with an authoritative tone. 

She then turn around to see no demons left.

"Get your guards up, it's not over yet." The redhead grumbles, clenching her fist. 

Just then, 12 demons land on the ground. 11 men and 1 woman, holding shields that were made with Demon's Steel. And Alex is surprised that it has no effect on them. 

"It's crazy, huh? That we're demons yet were prone to Demon's Steel." The tall woman chuckles, her dark brown eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"And to know that you're not prone to it, is such a blessing, rebel." The other demon grumbles, clenching his fists. 

Kara, Nia, J'onn, and Brainy tried to attack them, but failed so otherwise, sending them flying into the nearest building, knocking them unconscious.

As swift as their moves are, the next thing Alex knew was that she was cornered, the shields used as a wall to trap her. Then, the tall lanky demon approaches her, punching her visor so hard it started to crack. The punch sent her flying onto the shields, as she groans in pain at the burning sensation of her wings. 

She's sent down to the ground, and the man straddles her. Punching the visor again and again until it breaks before throwing a chain net onto her, she screams in agony. 

A loud scream echoing in the streets.

"ALEX!" She hears Kara yell, and fly over to the demon and attack her only to be thrown away again. 

Her eyes start to become groggy at the pain, and she feels herself spinning. 

...

Lena jumps as she hears the cries of pain unmistakingly made by Alex, she was sure of it. 

She runs from her cover to see Alex laying down on the ground, the visor of her helmet shattered, her suit starting to break at the impacts the other woman gave her, as she was covered by a net of chains made of Demon's Steel. 

Her heart breaks into a million pieces at the sight. Alex, screaming out in agony as the other heroes try to help but only to get thrown away. 

The tall demon holds Alex up, still wrapped around the net as she grunts in pain.

"Is this what you call a _hero_?!" The demon yells out, as the other tap their shields on the concrete as Lena steps closer to the group silently. 

Lena sneaks a glance at Alex who looks back at her and her eyes narrow in fear.

"LENA NO!" She screams before the demons look at Lena.

"Oh, wouldn't you look at that. Our hero has a romantic interest." The other woman chuckles sadistically before motioning for another demon to take her. 

Then Lena was held in the demons arms, his right arm slung around her neck, his left hand hovering over a knife hung to his belt.

"No! Let her go!" Alex squirms in the net before grunting in pain.

"Awh, isn't that sweet, Arthur?" The tall woman chuckles looking over to the man who held Lena. “Let. Her. Go.” Alex growls, clenching her fists in anger, her red eyes narrowing.

Lena squirms under her captors arms, but fails to escape underneath his strong arms. 

"I'll go with you! Just don't hurt her!" Alex whimpers, showing a side of vulnerability.

“No, Alex!” Lena cries out, shaking her head in the negative, sharply taking in a breath as she sobs silently.

"Why would we want you with us? We want you to die, and your lover to watch, or do you want her to die too?" The woman asks innocently, sending a sadistic smile her way.

“I would die before I let anything happen to her.” Alex cries out in agony and pain, still looking at Lena who has tears pooling in her eyes.

"I want you to know, that I didn't regret every second with you, I treasured them. They'll be in- in here, _forever_." The redhead hiccups through her tears, pointing her burnt hands to her heart as she sends a sad smile as they whip her back with chains.

She yelps in pain, her eyes still producing so much tears it obscures her whole vision.

"Tell Kara that.. that I'll miss her, and that I stayed _strong_." Alex sobs uncontrollably, sniffling as she screams out in pain as they whip her again, breaking the suit Lena had made for her.

"Tell Vasquez to take o-over the DEO, and that to not doubt herself once she's Director." Alex hiccups, as she's hit with the chains once again. 

"Tell J'onn to keep himself out of harms way. Take care of Brainy, teach him the ways of our time, make him watch Star Wars for gods sake." Alex chuckles sadly, her shoulder slumping with her head looking down to the ground, as a demon slashes her right shoulder with a sword again and again, making her bleed out.

"Tell... Nia, to protect and love Brainy." The redhead screams again in pain as she's hit with the chains and with the sword.

"And.. find love for me, love someone who will give you everything and treat you as their number one priority. You yourself had already suffered through enough. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. But I love you Lena, I do." Alex whispers breathlessly as the chain is wrapped around her neck, taking her breath away, she then uses her hands to try and take the chain out.

"No.. Alex please! Don't do this!" Lena cries out, kicking and squirming trying to get free from the demon.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I'm so sorry." Alex whispers again, throat starting to close as they hear the burning sound the chain makes.

That was the last straw.

Alex collapsed down onto the ground, and Lena screams in agony. Just then, Kara finally stood up and faced one of the demons, punching his face. J'onn, Nia, and Brainy stood up fighting the other demons. Lena manages to get out of her captors arms by the help of Kara, immediately she rushes to Alex, taking out the chain from her neck, and cradling her in her arms. 

She studies Alex for a pulse, and she doesn't manage to find one. She then starts to perform CPR, pressing both her hands into Alex's chest as she counts. 

25... 26... 27... 28... 29... 30..

She connects their mouths to perform two rescue breaths, and immediately searches for a pulse. 

Nothing.

"No.. Alex, please wake up!" She screams desperately, as she performs the chest compression again, tears pooling in her eyes. 

She doesn't even care at the fight or being safe anymore, she just focused on Alex, her Alex..

28... 29... 30...

She connects their mouths once more to give her air. "Wake up, open your beautiful eyes goddammit!" Lena cries as she tries to find a pulse, and lets out a sigh of relief when she finds one as the DEO Agent's swarm in to put her in a gurney to transport her to the DEO. 

\---

Lena never left Alex's side, she just stayed there, still recovering from the fight, the trauma of nearly losing Alex.

It's been a 5 days since she's seen those beautiful eyes and her blinding smile, 5 days full of sorrow and grief. 

Kara had been affected, media had been concerned when the Girl of Steel lost her blinding smile as well. 

The 12 demons that were not prone to Demon's Steel were half humans and demons from Brainy's observation.

Vasquez was temporary Director of the DEO and she's still learning.

The media had finally decided on a name for their new winged superhero: Midnight, a name made by Kara in her latest article at CatCo.

Brainy was still worried, an emotion that Lena rarely saw on the intellectual, and visited Alex from time to time, wishing her a great recovery.

J'onn visits Alex everyday after work, as well as Kara and Nia. 

But Lena? Lena's devastated, her world collapsed the same time Alex did. She's never left the med-bay, only to eat and change into new clothes of course. She hadn't entered L-Corp ever since, she had grown accustomed to the chair next to Alex, that's where she often found herself, either sleeping, eating or just staring at the woman beside her. 

She takes a look again at Alex, her right cheek left with burn marks from the chain net, her right and left arm are bandaged because of her deep cuts, her back was also littered with burn marks, her forehead had a few cuts because of the shattered glass, but those were slowly healing. 

Her heart breaks again, thinking about losing her was too much, and she hates Alex for confessing at that time, but then she's overwhelmed by feelings that tickle her stomach. 

"Wake up, Alex. I still need to figure you out, I still need to take you out on dates. I miss you." Lena holds Alex's hand, waiting for those hazel eyes to reveal themselves. 

"I love you, Al." Lena mutters, before resting her head in Alex's leg, succumbing to sleep as she closes her eyes. 

  
\---

  
Alex groans as she feels sore all over, she looks at her sorroundings. Looking down to her lap to see raven hair that was unmistakingly Lena's. She smiles for a second until everything hits her, the fight, the 12 demons, the beating, confessing her love for Lena, then passing out.

Tears start to pool in her eyes as she lays there, but she blinks them away, and turns her attention to the woman resting on her lap, brushing her hands in her soft hair. 

She feels grounded for once, though her throat is kind of hoarse. She feels Lena stir in her sleep and start to wake. 

Lena opens her eyes to feel fingers brushing her hair, she raises her head and sees Alex smiling at her.

"Alex.. you're awake!" Lena smiles before tears of her own starts to escape. 

"No, no.. don't cry. If you'll cry then I'll cry and I hate crying at work.." Alex replies, her voice raspy from not being used for almost a week. Lena only smiles and hugs her. 

"I love you, Alex." Lena whispers into her ear as she kisses Alex's temple. 

Alex smiles widely, looking at Lena before cupping her cheeks with both of her hands. "I love you too, Lee." She mutters before leaning in to kiss her passionately. 

They pull out of the kiss smiling and chuckling at eachother. 

Then, Alex scoots over to one side of the bed, then patting it to indicate to Lena to come lay with her. 

"Alex, I might hurt you.." Lena hesitates, looking at the redhead with worried eyes. 

"You won't. Besides, how did you hide my wings?" Alex asks, as Lena lays beside her, then immediately snuggles into the crook of her neck.

"You hid it yourself before passing out." Lena whispered, silently, enjoying the moment.

"So... How will you rate my speech before passing out?" The redhead jokes, beaming at Lena.

"I hate you, you idiot." Lena chuckles, gently swatting Alex's shoulder

"No you don't." Alex denies with a smile, and Lena only nods. 

"No I don't." The CEO smiles before giving the redhead a peck on the lips. 

"So.. when I heal, can I take you out sometime?" Asked Alex, who nervously looks at Lena who laughed. 

"Of course, dummy." The brunnete shakes her head jokingly. 

For the first time in 5 days, Lena had felt herself again, laying in the arms of Alex- or should she say, _lover?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> p.s.) Your guy's comments make my day :)


End file.
